Wonderful Night
by Hatsubloo93
Summary: Ermac has had feelings for a certain someone, but will the other like him back. This is MalexMale romance, don't like don't read.


The red ninja was standing over an open field; as strong winds started to blow through his lose clothing. The sun started to sink down into the earth once again, causing the sky to go different colors of orange and pink, also a shade of purple. The clouds were being scattered away into darkness, as nighttime sets in. the wind blowing through ankle length grass in the field; whistling little sounds of peace and harmony.

It was dark now; the red ninja had noticed. He could see a bunch of fireflies buzzing over a pond close by. He went over to the pond, stopping a few inches from it, before sitting down, and looking at the view. Sitting on the comfortable tall grass, resting his arms on his knees, and eyeing all the fireflies; trying to count all of them, but always losing count after the first few he could spot. One of the fireflies landed on his knee, resting a bit, then flew off. He definitely felt at ease though, for once in his life, he was at peace. He would sometimes forget that he was in Earthrealm, it was truly a sight to behold.

He inhales slowly, and sighed deeply; he had never had a moment like this. This brought him back to the fact that he was created to fight alongside with Shao khan, and serve in Outworld, but only for a short time after Shao Khan's death. That was when he got his freedom to choose his own destiny, and he had decided to join the Earthrealm warriors, and aid them against all of their foes. It truly was amazing how much has changed for the red ninja, he felt content, but not fully happy.

He truly felt empty inside; a feeling he had never experience before. Of course the red ninja had feelings for his fellow comrades, but nothing like the feelings for a closer friend. But were those recent feelings, he would ask himself. He was never sure how to explain it, and he would feel embarrassed to even ask anyone about it. Making a frustrated sigh, he looked out into the pond again with his green eyes glowing in the dark, seeing the reflection of the moon shine brightly, almost making the fireflies disappear.

"hmm?" he hears light footsteps behind him.

"Ermac?" someone calls out in the darkness.

The red ninja turned his body slightly to see who it was that called out to him. A man steps closer to him, close enough for the moonlight to reveal himself. The newcomer stops in front of Ermac, tilting his head slightly to the side. He speaks again "are you ok, ..you look a bit surprised".

Ermac's eyes were wide for a bit, knowing whose voice that was, it was none other than the first person he became friends with at the start, it was the blind swordsman. The 'particular friend' he had strong feelings for, obviously.

Ermac just sat there, he couldn't even think of what to say to his good friend. The swordsman stepped closer to him, starting to look concerned. That snapped Ermac out of that long trance, and stuttered a bit "uh, uh….yes, you just startled us, Kenshi".

"sorry about that" he smiled " may I sit with you"

Ermac blushed a bit, feeling embarrassed. He nodded his head "of course, please sit" he gestures with his hand to come to his side.

Kenshi walked to his friends side, and carefully sat down by him, crossing his legs. Ermac just stared at him, still blushing, looking a bit curious at the man by his side. "is…something wrong, Ermac" the blind man said as he turn to look at the red ninja, startling him from his glare.

Ermac shook his head, thinking of something to say, "no, um…uh how did you find us" he said, still not looking away.

"well.." Kenshi started, moving his hands behind him, leaning back, and stretching his legs out. "I just wanted to visit Lui Kang and Kung Lao; I went looking around the village, I succeeded, and they were practicing their training, of course. They both mentioned that you left the village to go for a walk". He turned to face the pond, staring as the fireflies flying in front of them. "I missed you, Ermac", he said suddenly.

Ermac just stared down at his hands that were resting on his knees, the red on his face increasing. That strange feeling was coming back; it made his stomach feel uneasy, like he had butterflies. It took him a moment, "We missed you too", he said happily, his eyes darting his friend.

"it has been awhile since we last saw each other", Kenshi said, "when we had to part ways, going to different realms; I had been a bit lonely without you as my company, but now I'm glad I got a chance to find you again" he grinned slightly, looking at his friend, then looked back at the pond.

Ermac couldn't help but smile under his mask; he really can't stop looking at Kenshi's lips, for some reason. He suddenly looked away, feeling a bit confused at his feelings, as he had before; he just has an urge to touch the swordsman's lips with his own. As he was deep in thought, Kenshi was moving his right arm in the air as if trying to count the fireflies. Ermac looked up at the swordsman, looking at him, raising an eyebrow. "what are you.."

"fifty-two" the swordsman said, cutting him off.

"what?" Ermac asked with a confused look.

"there are fifty-two fireflies here" he said looking at the smaller man.

"uh…and how do you know that for sure, when they are all just buzzing around; we could not even count them all, because we keep losing count" the red ninja said, looking a bit curious at him. He could not believe that what the swordsman was saying, and still wondering at how fast the blind man before him had counted so quickly.

"I am able to sense them" he shrugged, facing the ninja that was narrowing his brows in disbelief. He continued " when I was blinded, I could only rely on my other senses in order to guide myself: such as hearing, smell, touch…, those were the only things I had left, though I did have help of my sword, I don't know how I would of survived without it. and then I met you, when you taught me how to use telekinesis that had advance my senses, and abilities, making it so much easier; so it's almost like I sense my surroundings now, almost like I haven't lost my eye sight. This is how I am able to fight, this is how I am able to see life; I ..I could just feel everything." He paused for a moment, "you know what I mean,..right?"

"we suppose so.." replied the ninja. This actually made sense to him, though he felt a bit nervous about this. He thought about how Kenshi is able to 'see' things without using his eyes, how he is able to feel his surroundings. The red ninja thought for a moment, could the blind swordsman be able to sense how he is feeling, how he feels towards him. He was just thinking too much, that he did not realize that Kenshi was suddenly sitting closer to him.

Ermac looked up to the blind man, his eyes widen in surprise. He started to blush again, and he was glad that his friend was unable to see his face right now, even when it was dark, and could hide the redness on his face. "Ermac, may I ask you something?" the blind swordsman said abruptly. He moved his body closer to the smaller man, leaning in a few inches. This made the ninja flinch a bit, leaning backwards, as the other came forward.

"um…uh, sure what would you like to ask" Ermac responded as the redness on his face started to increase. He moved his right hand behind himself to support him as he moved back from the other.

Kenshi grew a smirk on his face, "would you say that you like me, a lot"

Ermac had not anticipated those words, so he quickly answered the other, "of course, uh…of course we like you, we are friends after all", his heart was starting to beat fast.

The blind man had frown at this; he might have thought that he was misleading his friend, so he thought of an idea. He bolstered himself on his right hand, started to lean in closer to the other, placing his other hand on Ermac's face. He ran his calloused thumb over the ninja's cheek, causing the other to shiver to his touch. "I don't think you understand me, Ermac" he said, his voice suddenly hoarse. "I'm asking if you like-like me" his smirk widen.

Ermac fell silent; he could hardly believe that the swordsman was saying these words to him. His heart was racing; he couldn't even open his mouth to answer the blind man. The blind man was getting impatient; acting out of impulse, he moved in to place his lips onto the ninja. Ermac's eyes went wide with shock, feeling their lips connect with each other. Though Ermac was wearing his mask, he could feel the swordsman's lips touch his, and it was enough to make his heart melt. Then he felt disappointed as the other withdrew his lips from his, his face a feeling a little flushed.

He was suddenly pushed onto his back, with the taller man on top of him. The Swordsman had a wide grin on his face, as he knew that Ermac's face was turning red. Using his hands to support himself, he lowered his head down next to the ninja; "you still haven't answered me, Ermac" he spoke in a whisper into the ninja's ear. Ermac was starting to breathe heavily; he was getting very nervous, too nervous to even speak.

All that the red ninja could do was stare up at the swordsman, continuing to stare at the man's lips, as it grew more and more into a sly smile. He took a deep breath in and breathed out slowly to speak, "Kenshi….we…we do like you" he tried to talk calmly, "we like-like you, very much", his blush returned on his face.

Kenshi was expecting this, he had expected this for a long time now, since the last time they saw each other; the last time they had met, he had felt suspicious of the red ninja's feelings. "thank you.." he said in a low voice. Ermac just stared at the man above him, half confused. "you have no idea how much that means to me, that you felt the same for me" the ninja under him was blushing even more.

"we have always felt this way for you, Kenshi, for a long time already" Kenshi couldn't help but smile at the smaller man underneath him. He reached around Ermac's neck to pull the mask over his face, only rolling it up over his nose; he took notice of a small goatee on the ninja's chin. He leaned down, crushing his lips with Ermac's, letting his tongue run over the other's mouth, seeking entrance; Ermac let his lips part open, allowing the taller man to enter his mouth. They moved their lips rhythmically, as their tongues clashed with each other. Kenshi was more skilled at this, as he deepened the kiss, causing a soft moan to escape out of the smaller man underneath him. He suddenly broke the kiss, they both were panting heavily, and they both stared at each other for a moment.

The swordsman then, rolled on his back resting his head on his arms, with a satisfied look on his face. Ermac just lies there, with his mask still above his nose, resting his arms on his chest. He was looking up at the starry sky, then turned his gaze to his swordsman. Kenshi turned his head to face Ermac, he could sense as how flushed the man was. Then his right hand reached for Ermac's left, and placed their hands in between them, as he still had that smile on his face. They both laid still for a moment, until he says "Ermac, would this be your first kiss".

Ermac stayed quiet for a moment, "yes, we suppose that this is our first kiss, and we are happy that it was with you" he smiled.

Now Kenshi was the one blushing, Ermac smiling for the first time, since he sees his face, well half of it.

"hmm" he starts, gripping their hands even tighter, "you are quite a sight to behold", and with that, Ermac's blush returned as his smile grew more.


End file.
